Pippin, Pippin's brother, and Pippip's friend
by yellowish penguin
Summary: this is still under work but there is a few chapters.
1. proloque

"So where are we going?" we all know that phrase even after explaining the same thing to the same person a billion times Peregrine Took and his brother Matthew Took (also known as Pippin and Matt) still wont get it. Lets reverse things back to the start. It started out just as 2 brothers then their mother decided to have more children. 7 to be exact all of them were girls. While pippin and matt grew up in a very populated house not just because of so many people but they were intimidated that this would happen to them in the real world so the brothers made a vow never to get a girlfriend so they would not give the same thing to there sons of the frightening thought of 7 sisters.  
  
But then 4 years later it was their dear friend, frodo, and his uncle's birthday. Of course at the party there was gandalf the gray, the magical wizard, just as pippin, matt, and merry had predicted. They knew, as always he would bring the fireworks packed with magic. The three would not resist this kind of temptation. So they stole one very large red dragon scaled firework. Merry lit it. "Put it in the ground!" said Matt. "It is in the ground!" said pippin. The red dragon took of in to the air as they yelled "AH!!" It almost hit the people at the party but man it was a blast. "Lets get another one." Merry said. Getting pulled up by the ear isn't exactly the most pleasant thing but I guess most things are pleasant after you do something wrong. "Tooks and Brandybuck. I should've known." Gandalf said, "you'll be washing dishes tonight"  
  
It was while we were washing dishes that I saw her the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in the small shire of ours. I had never seen her in all my lifetime. I thought to myself she must be new. "I see that you're staring at the new girl," Merry said. "Yeah, who is she?" I said. "I heard she's from far away." pippin said. "I've heard she's not from this world." Merry said. "She's definitely new to my world." I said. " Her name is Arian Jostler." Pippin said. " Why don't you go ask her to dance with you" Merry said. " We can keep gandalf busy for a little while." pippin said.  
  
I walked over there my heart beating faster every step of the way. By the time I was there I was ready to go back. But I still went forward. "HiI'mmatthewtookdoyouwanttodance." The words came really fast out of my mouth. "Sure I'm Arian," she said in return as if she really understood the words coming out of my mouth. "So why'd you move to here?" I said " Well, about a year ago," she said, "my mom and dad divorced. They never were really good at getting along so they finally broke up and I came here." " I grew up with 7 sisters that's why I spoke so fast earlier. I'm kind of intimidated by girls because of them," I said, " but I don't feel intimidated by you." She said" thanks." And leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I was turning very red at that moment. Pippin saw that and remember the vow that he and I had made as little kids and ran at me like a charging bull. Too bad at the moment I was red. He went so fast he ran me over and started punching me. Arian had to pull him off me. "You promised!" he yelled. "You said we would never have any kind of a girlfriend! That kiss said that she is going out with you! You lied! You lied!" "Pippin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just had feelings for her and-" He cut me off "so what I have feelings for a lot of girls I don't go out with every one I meet." "Lets just get rid of that stupid vow. We'll never be able to keep the took family name going if we don't marry." "If you get rid of it I'll get rid of it." "Ok" "How about ale?" Merry said. " How about a drinking song." Pippin said. " I'll sit this one out." I said." Sorry about that, Arian." "Its okay."  
  
We kept dancing for the rest of that evening until it came to bilbo's speech. Then in the idle of the speech he disappeared. It boggled everyone. He just said goodbye and disappeared. 


	2. The beginning

The next week we were getting our food for the week from the farmer next door. We were really stealing it when we ran into frodo and Sam we rolled all the way down the hill and off. Pippin almost landed in some horse manure and merry broke a carrot and I got lucky enough to find mushrooms right in front of me. For some reason frodo just yells get off the road and we all run off the road and this black rider with no face shows up above us while we're hiding under a root. Merry throws the food and it leaves after it. We get up and run to the river. Of course there is five of those black guys riding right behind and just guess who happened to be at the river about to use the boat. Arian she told us to jump on and frodo just barely makes it on. She asked why you were running from them and they explain it all. I guess she's apart of this adventure too.  
  
Finally, we got to the prancing pony. Pippin and merry were amazed that at the place they served their ale in pints. Here comes the drinking song again. Some black dude found frodo and took him in a back room and we chased after him and he explained that those black riders were after frodo's ring and is called ring wraiths. "We'll today was fun." I said sarcastically. "Yep it sure was." Arian answered.  
  
The next day we didn't stop for second breakfast and pippin got mad and yelled and the dude in black called Aragon. "You've had breakfast," Aragon said. "We've had one yes. But what about second breakfast?" pippin said as Aragon walked off. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip" I said "What about elevenies, luncheon, afternoon tea, supper, dinner. He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin said. "I wouldn't count on it." Merry said and pippin got hit in the head with an apple.  
  
" We shall rest here," Aragon said as we reached an old tower that was now in ruins. 


End file.
